


An Exclusive Exposé

by AlyaSin (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug and Chat Noir show appreciation for their favorite Ladyblogger, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AlyaSin
Summary: Alya gets an unexpected visit from her favorite heroes.





	An Exclusive Exposé

Alya leaned back in her chair, taking a brief break from writing. She had until tomorrow night to finish this essay, but she also had some articles from the Ladyblog that she had to write. Not to mention the write up she needed to do for her internship.

She sighed, flexing her tired fingers. There would definitely be some all nighters in her future. She was going to have to tell Marinette that they might have to cancel this week’s roommate bonding activity.

There was a knock on her window but Alya ignored it. It was probably a bird or a squirrel or something. It would go away soon.

The knock came again, more insistent this time. She spun around in her chair, ready to scare away the annoying animal.

But it wasn’t an animal.

The faces of Ladybug and Chat Noir smiled and waved at her through the glass.

After getting over her initial shock, Alya scrambled to open the window while kicking herself for leaving her heroes out in the cold for so long.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” she exclaimed as they climbed through her window. “What are you doing here?”

Chat grinned his famous mischievous grin. “We just thought we would visit our favorite reporter.”

“Are you here for an interview?” she asked, excited. It had been awhile since their last exclusive interview and another one would be great for the blog.

Chat laughed. “Something like that.” He winked.

“We’ve heard you’ve been stressed.”  Ladybug smiled kindly but with a sultry hint of same mischief. “We thought we’d help you relax.”

Alya felt her heart beat faster. Were they going to take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower or something? That would be so cool. “Help me relax how?” she asked, her smile widening. She had spoken to the two heroes many times over the years but usually it was in the context of an interview. They had never visited her for a _social call_ before.

Ladybug giggled. “We heard a rumor that you have a certain fantasy. . .” She bit her lip, seeming almost nervous. Alya felt her stomach clench in nervousness. Maybe it was just because she hadn’t gotten laid in a while, but Ladybug was looking especially sexy.

“Something about a ‘superhero sandwich’?” Chat added, leaning towards her, a sensual sway in his movements.

Had he just said what she thought he had? “Uh. . . I mean, you guys could make me a sandwich if you wanted to?” She tried to swallow but her mouth was suddenly dry. She must be dreaming. It was the only explanation.

Ladybug’s laugh was low and surprisingly close. While Alya had been focused on Chat’s comment, Ladybug had come up behind her, leaning in so her mouth was only inches from her ear. “I think you want something else.”

“Why?” Alya asked, suddenly having a hard time breathing normally.

“Like my Lady said, you seemed stressed.” Chat was at her other side, leaning towards her but not touching her. Neither of them were touching her but she could almost feel them anyways. The small distance between them seemed to be crackling with energy. “You have university, your internship _and_ the Ladyblog. That’s a lot. You need to _relax_.” He drew out the last word, savoring it on his tongue. Alya shuddered, her body suddenly aching to be touched.

“What, _exactly_ , were you planning to help me relax?” She asked, still unsure if they were implying what she thought they were.

“Hmmm, what was it we talked about, my Lady?” Chat asked, his voice low. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.  

“We discussed something about undressing you, slowly, and pressing your naked body between us.” Ladybug said and Alya could feel herself becoming wet as her hopes were confirmed. “I know I want a chance to touch those really _magnificent_ boobs you have there.” Ladybug gestured towards Alya’s chest where her nipples stood out through the thin fabric of her pajama shirt. She was so close to touching her but her hand stayed several centimeters away.

“Oh yeah,” Chat added eagerly. “I want to get in on that as well.” Alya noticed he had a hand on Ladybug’s waist, stroking it sensually. She almost whined. It wasn’t fair that they were touching but they weren’t touching her. She wanted to reach out to them but she couldn’t move. She was overwhelmed. “What else do you want, Buginette?” Chat asked, hand moving slowly down to her hip.

“Oh,” Ladybug sighed, desire dripping from her voice. “I’ve been imagining sticking my head between your thighs for so long. I wonder what you taste like?”

Alya moaned. The idea that Ladybug desired her and fantasized about this just like she did was nearly too much.

“What about you, Chaton?”

“Call me old fashioned, but I just want to fuck you.” He laughed, voice deep and full of lust, and his bluntness sent another wave of arousal through her. “Preferably from behind, where I can see your great ass. Maybe even while you’re eating Ladybug out. Yeah, that sounds _really_ nice.”

“What do you think of that, Miss Cesaire?” Ladybug’s face was so close. So close. Alya would just have to move a few centimeters and she could capture her lips in a kiss.

They were waiting for a response. “Yes,” was all she could force out of her mouth.

“Do you want us to touch you?” Chat whispered, so close to her neck. So close.

“Yes!” Her voice was little more than a strangled, needy whimper but it got the job done.

Suddenly, they were everywhere. Ladybug kissed her mouth, wet and passionate and desperate. Chat’s mouth was on her neck, kissing and licking the tender, sensitive skin at the base of her jaw. Hands were everywhere, on her ass, on her boobs, on her waist and in her hair. She had no idea whose hands were wear but she didn’t care. She could feel Chat’s arousal digging into her from behind her and the heat of Ladybug as she maneuvered her leg between her thighs.

Eventually Ladybug broke the kiss, breathing hard. “That was even better than I imagined.” Ladybug said with a soft laugh, laying another, gentler, kiss on her lips. All Alya could respond with was a trembling giggly gasp as Chat thrust his erection against her.

“My turn,” Chat said, and before she knew it she was turned around, facing Chat with Ladybug behind her. Chat put a hand against her cheek and kissed her.

It was very different from kissing Ladybug. To her surprise, it was much more gentle. There was less desperation, less pent up longing behind the kiss. If it wasn’t for the situation, she would have said the kiss was almost chaste. It felt like he was trying to reassure her, to calm any apprehension that she might have about the situation. It was a sweeter gesture than she might have expected given the sexy flirty persona he so clearly tried to cultivate.

Alya pulled away with a wanton cry as Ladybug bit down on her neck.

“Wow, _rude_ ,” Chat said with a laugh. “You interrupted our nice kiss.”

“You were hogging her. I got impatient,” Ladybug murmured against her shoulder, pulling her tight against her. Ladybug’s hands roamed over her, one gripping her breast firmly and the other moving slowly downwards towards the top of her sleeping pants.

Chat grinned and dropped a kiss on Ladybug’s cheek. “Alya, I think Ladybug is getting a little eager.” He fingered the hem of her shirt. “Would you mind if we removed this pesky clothing.”

“Please.” Alya whimpered. Ladybug’s ministrations were making it hard to focus enough to say anything.

Neither hesitated and her clothes were gone before she could even register it. She was naked and the two superheroes looked at her hungrily.

“ _Damn_ .” Chat said, admiringly. “You said her she looked great naked but I guess I didn’t expect how _beautiful_ she would be.”

Alya didn’t have time to process the compliment or the fact that Ladybug had apparently seen her naked before they began touching her again. Ladybug leaned down, taking both her breasts in her gloved hands and burying her face between them. She sighed contentedly, resting her face against them for a moment before kissing them in earnest. Chat positioned himself behind her with his hand on her hips. She could feel his erection straining against his suit and couldn’t help but grind her ass against it. Chat groaned in her ear and she felt a surge of pride. They weren’t in complete control in this situation. That feeling was cut short, however, when Ladybug sucked firmly on her nipple, making her knees go week.

Chat chuckled between kisses on her neck. “Maybe we should bring this to the bed?”

“Yes please.” Ladybug said, voice muffled by Alya’s boobs.

“Do I get a turn with these?” Chat asked, fondling Alya’s right breast as they moved towards the bed.

“Please,” Alya said, eagerly. She was almost begging, which would have embarrassed her if she had the presence of mind to be embarrassed about anything.

“You heard her. Scoot.” Chat pushed Ladybug gently out of the way.

“You should probably lay down,” Ladybug suggested, pushing her gently onto the bed.

Chat knelt on the bed besides her, touching her breasts almost reverently. Ladybug began moving down her stomach, leaving wet open-mouthed kisses as she went. Alya quivered with anticipation as she headed lower.

Chat kneaded and kissed her boobs more fervently now. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she gasped in pleasure. He leaned back, cupping her boobs in his hand, and laughed joyfully.

“My Lady,” he said, looking back at Ladybug.  “I love you and your body is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but these might be my new favorite boobs.”

“I _really_ don’t blame you,” she murmured, nudging Alya’s legs apart. She kissed her inner thighs and Alya made an needy, hoarse sound.

Ladybug settled herself between Alya’s legs and dove in earnestly. Alya grabbed hold of Chat’s arm as a wordless cry fell from her lips. Ladybug licked and kissed eagerly, if inexpertly. Alya was so worked up that it didn’t matter how skilled she was. _Ladybug_ was licking her pussy. That was nearly enough to make her orgasm at the thought of it. She came with a long, unrestrained sob, clutching the sheets and Chat’s arm desperately. A small part of her that was able to think about that sort of thing was glad that Marinette was staying at Adrien’s. The walls were thin and she wouldn’t want to wake her with how loud they were being.

Ladybug continued to kiss her, but she avoided the sensitive clit. As her mind began to clear, Alya noticed that Chat was no longer focused on her breasts. Glancing up at him, she saw that his eyes were locked on Ladybug, one hand stroking his dick through his suit. Fuck, that was so hot.

Ladybug gave her one final kiss before pulling away, licking her lips. “You taste so fucking good,” she said with a contented smile.

“I wanna taste,” Chat said, leaning forward. He captured Ladybug’s lips with his own, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as he tasted Alya on Ladybugs mouth. It was definitely the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

Finally, they pulled apart. “Wow,” Chat said, grinning. “I can see why you enjoyed that so much.” He turned back towards Alya, lust burning in his eyes. “You ready for us to fuck you?”

“More than ready,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows. She was still feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation but the orgasm helped her regain her sexual confidence. No way was she let someone else be in more control than her during sex, even if that someone was her two idols.

“Great,” Ladybug said with a grin. She pulled one of Alya’s light scarves from where it was hanging off of her bedframe and held it out to her.

“What’s this for?” she asked, regarding the scarf quizzically. It was one Marinette had designed for her.

“To cover your eyes,” Chat explained. “You didn’t think we were going to just show you our secret identities just like that, did you?”

Oh. They would have to take off their suits, wouldn’t they? She was disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to see them, but she understood. She tied the scarf around her eyes, and everything was dark.

A mouth pressed against hers. She thought it was Ladybug but she wasn’t sure. It was surprisingly disorienting not being able to see. The mouth disappeared and was replaced by a different one. This one was definitely Chat. There was a slight roughness to his upper lip from stubble.

“We’re going to detransform now. Promise you won't peek.”

She hesitated before answering. “I promise.” She wanted to know their identities, so bad, but she wanted this more. There would be time to figure out their identities later, after they fucked.

Alya suddenly felt a strange tingling where the two superheroes touched her and then the feeling of their gloved hands was replaced with bare skin. Ladybug and Chat Noir were untransformed in her bedroom. All she had to do was to take off the blindfold and she would see them.

Before she could continue down that line of thought, she felt hands, Ladybug’s, guide her firmly onto her hands and knees. “This way, beautiful girl.” She kissed her, and Alya could still taste some of herself on her tongue. “Are you ready?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Alya nearly moaned her response, her body aching for what was coming. “I’ve dreamed of eating you out for _years_.”

“Did you dream of doing it while I fucked you?” Chat’s voice came from behind her, dropping a light kiss on her hip. She heard the a tearing of a package -- a condom.

“Something like that, yeah.” Alya realized she was blushing. Here she was, in the middle of a threesome, and she was embarrassed that she had fantasized about said threesome.

She felt the bed shift as he climbed up behind her. “Well, we had better get started on making that dream come true, hadn’t we?”

Ladybug guided Alya’s hands to her smooth bare thighs. She started with wet, open mouthed kisses up her thighs. This wasn’t her first time going down on another woman, but was the first time without sight to guide her. She reached a hand up to feel Ladybug’s pussy and orientate herself. She was already dripping wet.

“Oh, wow,” Alya murmured. “Oh, fuck, you’re so wet.”

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Chat said, running his hands over her thighs and ass.

“I wish I could see it,” she said, sliding her finger along the slit. Ladybug drew in a sharp breath.

“Maybe you’ll be able to - if you lick it good enough,” she muttered, tangling her hand in Alya’s curls.

“I can’t pass up a chance to learn your identity, can I?” Alya ran her tongue across her folds, relishing the sweet sounds that came out of Ladybug’s mouth. As she licked she felt a hardness press between her own thighs. Chat teased her entrance with the tip of his cock, using just enough pressure to make her gasp against Ladybug.

“Don’t get distracted,” Ladybug chided breathlessly, rocking her hips gently. “He’s just getting started. You are going to need to focus on me or I’ll be _very_ disappointed.”

Alya nodded, her mouth too occupied to speak. She turned her attention fully to her task, determined to do this right. No way was she going to disappoint Ladybug. She swirled her tongue around Ladybug’s clit, running her finger up along her folds. Ladybug’s hand tightened in her hair. She rocked against Alya’s mouth, small gasps escaping her lips. Alya slipped a finger inside her and she drew in a sharp breath.

“Oh, she likes that,” Chat observed, laying a kiss on her lower back. His hands were running over her thighs and his cock was still nestled between her legs, teasingly close. He thrust shallowly, the length of him sliding across her wet folds.

Alya tried to focus but she felt her concentration wane. Fuck, she wanted that cock inside of her.

Chat seemed to share her desire because he groaned and thrust a few more times before tilting her hips and sheathing himself inside her in one swift motion.

“Fuuuuck,” he gasped out as she muffled her own shout of pleasure against Ladybug’s pussy. He stayed like that for a moment as she adjusted to him, hands running over her body reverently. He slowly began to move, gentle little thrusts that hit her deep inside.

“I know he has a great dick, but don’t forget about me,” Ladybug whined and Alya realized that her mouth and hand had been completely still. Licking eagerly, she slipped another finger inside to compensate for her distraction.

“No one could forget about you, my Lady.” Chat said, voice ragged. Alya felt him lean over her, chest flush against her back. Ladybug giggled and she heard soft moans above her as they kissed each other deeply.

Chat’s thrust because firmer, more aggressive, but she tried to ignore the rising pleasure. She had to make Ladybug come first. Sucking on Ladybug’s hard nub, she curled her fingers inside her, savoring the wanton noises she was drawing from her. Ladybug thrust up against her mouth, breathing irregular and desperate. Alya could feel her inner walls tighten and she knew she was close. Her tongue pressed against her with firm licks, matching the rhythm of Chat’s insistent thrusts.

Ladybug came with a scream, rocking wildly against Alya’s face. Alya slowed down as she rode out the orgasm, firm licks turning into soft kisses.

She couldn’t focus on the aftermath of Ladybug’s orgasm, however, because Chat chose that moment to increase his tempo. Before she was able to mostly ignore the delicious pressure inside her but now she realized he had just been playing with her. One hand gripped her breast, squeezing her nipped between his fingers, while the other reached down and circled two fingers around her clit. Every thrust was deep and firm and she felt the pressure build inside.

Ladybug, still breathing hard, kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. “Your turn.”

That was enough to tip her over the edge.

She clung to Ladybug as the pleasure ripped through her body, Chat’s unrelenting pace leaving her an overstimulated mess.

Chat followed close behind, clamping his teeth down on her shoulder, sending a jolt of pleasurable pain through her. The whimper he made was adorable and she wished she could see his face when he came.

The three of them collapsed in a heap, hands roaming absently over their sweat soaked bodies. Alya found herself nestled between her two heroes as they all peppered soft kisses over each other. Ladybug captured Alya’s lips and she hummed contentedly. Her body was still quivering with residual pleasure and she wanted nothing more to be held in their strong arms. Ladybug’s lips were replaced with Chat’s and then he pulled away to kiss Ladybug.

Alya frowned, her vision still dark. She wanted to see them kiss. Them kissing was such a beautiful sight, so filled with love and so _so_ sexy.

Without thinking she pushed the blindfold away from her eyes.

It took a second for her eye’s to adjust to the light but it wasn’t enough time for any of them to react or to stop her from seeing them.

“Marinette? Adrien?” Alya gaped at her best friend and her boyfriend’s naked forms.

The two looked at each other in horror. “Oh, shit,” they said in unison.


End file.
